YUNKI!
by retnosarielfishy
Summary: Ketika Yunho salah membuat kaligrafi namanya dan Changmin yang terus terusan menggoda Yunho karena hal itu.


Yunki ?!

Character : Yunho & Changmin

Ketika Changmin terus membully Yunho

Yunho dan Changmin sedang berkutat dengan kuas dan kertas yang cukup lebar. Staff menyuruh mereka untuk membuat kaligrafi kanji dari nama mereka. 11 tahun yang lalu mereka pertama kali membuat kaligrafi nama mereka, tentu saja pada saat itu ketika TVXQ masih beranggotakan 5 orang. Dan sekarang, mereka harus membuat kaligrafi lagi dengan hanya beranggotakan dua orang, yaitu Yunho dan Changmin.

Yunho adalah tipe orang yang selalu melakukan segala sesuatu dengan sangat serius dan sebagus mungkin, begitu pun dengan kaligrafi ini. Ia ingin membuat kaligrafi yang bagus dengan menggoreskan kuas yang dilumuri dengan tinta di kertas tersebut. Mata yang fokus menatap ke kertas dan bibir bawah yang digigit adalah gestur yang menunjukan keseriusan Yunho dalam melakukan hal tersebut.

"Bagaimana ? Sudah selesai?" Staff menginterupsi goresan kuas mereka.

"ooh…" Changmin menaruh kuasnya dan tersenyum puas menatap goresan hasil karyanya yang jika dibaca berbunyi "Changmin".

"Hyung ?" Changmin menolehkan kepalanya kearah kiri ketika ia melihat Yunho masih berkutat dengan kuas dan kertasnya.

"Kau belum selesai ?"

"Sebentar lagi Changmin…" Yunho menanggapi Changmin tanpa memandang Changmin sedikitpun. Ia masih fokus kepada kertasnya.

"Yunho hyung lama…. Sebenarnya apa yang kau tulis hyung ? kau hanya disuruh menulis namamu saja kan ? Kenapa lama sekali ?"

Changmin mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya pada meja dan satu tangannya menumpu dagunya yang masih setia menatap Yunho.

"Aku harus membuat kaligrafi sebagus mungkin Changmin… Yoshh…. Selesai.."

Yunho menaruh kuasnya dan tersenyum memandang hasil karyanya. Ia mengalihkan pandangan kearah Changmin dan tersenyum kearahnya. Changmin yang melihat senyum konyol Yunho hanya bisa mememutar bola matanya malas.

"Baiklah, kalian menghadaplah kedepan dan tunjukan hasil kaligrafi kalian itu. Kami akan mengambil satu foto."

Staff mengintruksikan kepada mereka untuk berpose dengan kaligrafi yang mereka buat yang nantinya akan diupload di account instragam mereka.

Yunho dengan percaya diri mengikuti ucapan Staff tadi. Changmin pun bersiap dengan posenya, namun ia sempatkan untuk melihat Yunho. Changmin mengernyitkan alisnya ketika ia melihat ada yang salah.

"Changkaman Hyung…"

Changmin menyentuh tangan kanan Yunho, dan membuat Yunho sedikit kaget dengan sentuhan Changmin. Ia melihat Changmin dengan pandangan penasaran.

"Wae Changmin ?"

"ano….. biarkan aku melihat tulisanmu ?"

"Wae ? igo…"

Yunho menghadapkan kertas yang ia pegang kearah Changmin. Bibir Changmin bergerak membaca tulisan yang ada di kertas yang Yunho pegang tanpa ada suara yang keluar. Senyum Changmin langsung muncul diwajahnya begitu saja ketika ia selesai membaca tulisan tersebut. Yunho yang menyadari ada yang aneh dengan Changmin hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Kenapa Changmin tersenyum…? Kenapa Changmin seperti menahan ketawa seperti itu ?

"Wae Changmin ? Kenapa kau tertawa ?"

"Aniya… Aku tidak tertawa"

"Jangan menyangkal Changmin. Aku melihat sudut bibirmu berkedut dan itu berarti kau sedang menahan tawamu. Kenapa tertawa ?"

"Sudahlah Hyung… Aku tidak tertawa. Tulisanmu sangat bagus, sudah cepat hadapkan tulisan itu kedepan. Joni Hyung sudah siap untuk memfoto kita"

Yunho mengalah, dan mengikuti ucapan Changmin. Mereka, Yunho dan Changmin berfoto dengan kaligrafi mereka sambil menunjukan senyum terbaik mereka. Senyum yang mereka tunjukan berbeda. Yunho yang tersenyum tulus dan Changmin yang tersenyum seperti menahan ketawa.

.

.

.

.

.

Dimeja makan, Changmin sedang berkutat dengan smartphonenya sambil sesekali senyuman muncul di wajahnya. Sebenarnya tidak hanya senyuman, tapi juga terkadang Changmin mengeluarkan kikikan yang membuat orang yang mendengarnya menjadi penasaran, tak terkecuali Yunho yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan sesekali melihat ke arah Changmin dengan tatapan penasaran ketika ia mendengar kikikan.

Yunho hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ketika melihat tingkah maknaenya itu, dari kemarin Changmin memang terlihat aneh. Yunho bolak balik dari dapur ke meja makan untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua.

"Apa yang sedang kau tertawakan Changdol ?" Yunho menjatuhkan pantatnya di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Changmin sekarang, ketika sarapan mereka sudah terhidang semua di meja.

"Tidak ada Hyung…"

"Jangan menyangkal, Dari tadi aku mendengar tawamu itu. Apa yang sedang kau lihat ha ?"

"Aku tidak menyangkal…"

Changmin memotong kecil-kecil roti sarapannya dan memasukan satu potongan kemulutnya. Yunho yang melihat itu pun mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Changmin. Sesekali Changmin melirik Yunho yang sedang menikmati sarapannya. Apakah Yunho belum tahu ? Ah, pasti belum… Yunho kan tidak terlalu pintar dengan hal hal seperti ini. Changmin kembali terkikik, dia berinisiatif untuk menggoda Yunho..

"Yunki…."

"….."

"Yunki…"

" Kau memanggilku Changdol ?" Yunho menatap Changmin sambil terus mengunyah rotinya..

"Ani… Aku memanggil Yunki ?" Changmin tersenyum manis kearah Yunho.

"Yunki….?"

Changmin melihat kebingungan di wajah Yunho. Ia menaruh garpu dan pisau yang ia gunakan, dan mengambil smartphonenya. Changmin mengutak-atik sebentar smarphonenya. Ia menunjukan smartphonenya kearah Yunho, membiarkan Yunho melihat foto yang mereka ambil kemarin.

"Yunki~chan…"

Changmin menggoyang-goyangkan smartphonenya dihadapan Yunho. Yunho mengambil smartphone Changmin dan memperhatikannya lebih teliti. Ah… Ia salah menulis namanya lagi. Iya, lagi. 11 tahun yang lalu ia pun melakukan kesalahan yang sama, menulis Yunki bukan Yunho.

"Yunki~chan kawaine.. Yunki~chan… Yunki~chan.. terima kasih buat sarapannya.." Changmin terus menggoda Yunho dengan memanggilnya Yunki

"Changdol.. hentikan.."

"Aniyo.. mulai sekarang aku akan memanggil Yunho hyung dengan sebutan Yunki~chan.."

Changmin beranjak dari duduknya, berjalan mendekati Yunho. Ia mengambil smartphone dari tangan Yunho, dan menaruhnya di meja. Tangan Changmin meenarik dagu Yunho dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yunho. Bibirnya ia satukan dengan bibir Yunho, memberikan sedikit lumatan pada ciuman mereka. Yunho yang mendapat ciuman Changmin pun menarik tubuh Changmin, dan membuat Changmin duduk dipangkuannya untuk membuat ciuman mereka lebih dalam.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kemarin, kami menulis kaligrafi pertama kami setelah beberapa tahun. Dan kalian tahu, seseorang membuat kesalahn besar. YUNKI !"

Changmin menunjuk Yunho yang berdiri disampingnya. Mereka sedang mengadakan Begin Again Tour di Nagoya, dan disinilah Changmin kembali menggoda Yunho atas kesalahannya.

"11 tahun yang lalu dia menjadi Yunki, dan sekarang ia menjadi Yunki… Mulai sekarang panggil ia Yunki.."

Changmin menyuruh bigeast yang ada untuk ikut memanggil Yunho dengan sebutan Yunki, dan karena bigeast sangat senang membully Yunho, mereka pun ikut ikutan Changmin memanggil Yunki.

"YUNKI!"

"TIDAK! HENTIKAN! Biasanya aku menulis dengan baik, tapi tulisanku akan jadi seperti itu kalau aku menggunakan kuas. Jadi berhentilah menggodaku.."

"Kau tidak bisa mengelak lagi Yunki~chan. Fans sudah melihanya di SNS."

.

.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih pada kalian yang masih tetap mendukung kami. Terima kasih pada kalian yang menunggu kami selama kami melakukan wajib militer. Aku…"

"Hwaiting… Yunki~chan…"

"Aku sangat senang dengan ada tour ini. Dan aku yakin Changmin juga pasti senang ya kan ?"

"Ne.. Yunki.." Changmin menjawab pertanyan Yunho dengan tetap memanggilnya Yunki.

"Mari tetap bersama sama untuk sekarang dan kedepannya. WE ARE…"

"….T….." Teriak para penggemar.

"Yunki~chan telah melakukan yang terbaik…"

Yunho dan Changmin menyayikan beberapa lagu untuk encore di tour mereka kali ini. Changmin menunjukan senyumnya ketika para penggemar bernyanyi bersama mereka. Yunho dan Changmin bergandengan tangan dan membungkukan badan mereka setelah mereka selesai menyanyikan lagu.

Changmin tersenyum memandang Yunho. Senyum Changmin melebar ketika Yunho merentangkan kedua tangannya dan menyuruhnya untuk memeluk Yunho. Changmin tersenyum senang ketika Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya ke Changmin, namun senyum Changmin tidak bertahan lama ketika Yunho membisikan sesuatu, dan membuat Changmin melebarkan matanya dan diikuti seringaian dari Yunho.

"Kau hari ini sangat nakal Changdola. Kau terus memanggilku dengan sebutan Yunki. Kau tahu, kau sangat manis dan menggoda ketika memanggilku Yunki. Jadi, kau akan mendapatkan hukumanmu sesampainya kita di kamar Changdola. Kupastikan kau tidak akan bisa berjalan besok."

THE END

Aku terus tertawa ketika membaca fans account ketika MC Talk di Nagoya. Changmin yang disitu terus membully Yunho. Sabar Ya Yunho, punya maknae kaya Changmin harus banyak banyakin sabar…. Terakhir… Berikan Comment kalian…


End file.
